The Deep End of Harmony
by Anastasia Lenox
Summary: It's in the future. Charity and Miguel are married and have a family but some unstoppable force wants to put an end to their happiness... Will their little family survive what's to come?


The Deep End of Harmony

The Deep End of Harmony

It was a small little suburban town called Harmony. Nothing exceedingly criminal happened there. Robberies, kidnapping, nothing of the sort. The Harmony townsfolks were too down-to-earth and too much of a harmonic family to ever do anything like that.

Two of Harmony's residents, Charity Standish and Miguel lopez-Fitzgerald had just gotten married. It was a happy celebration. Their friends and family threw them a great fiesta of events especially for them. After the blissful honeymoon (a cruise in the Bahamas), they settled into married life quite naturally.

Charity helped Miguel build their home on the little island just off the coast of Harmony. They put so much tender loving care into their hard work that their little home would possibly be the coziest, warm and friendliest house that side of the East coast. It was small, for now, and wasn't much. But it was just right for a couple starting out in the world.

Evenings, after supper, they would go out on the little beach overlooking the town and watch the sunset. 

"Oh, Miguel. It's so beautiful on this island here at night..," Charity looked wistfully up at him standing behind her.

Miguel squeezed her gently, being very protective. "You make it beautiful, Charity." He said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. That's what I love about you, you always make me feel good," Charity sighed happily as she went on. "Our first night in our little house…."

"I have a better idea..," Miguel grinned slyly.

Charity looked at him suspiciously while smiling. "Ya do?"

Miguel nodded. "Yeah…I was thinking…," He began.

"And need I remind you how cute you look when you're thinking?" Charity added, scrunching up her face.

"Cuter then you? No way!" Miguel laughed, kissing her adoringly. Charity giggled. "What I was thinking was- let's make love tonight right here on the beach…"

"Tonight?" Charity pondered over it.

"Right. Tonight."

"I love the idea, Miguel!!!" Charity burst out, laughing. 

They began kissing passionately, falling back in the sand, the tide rushing in around them as the sun slowly melted away setting over the town.

[9 months later…]

"Push, Charity! You're doin' great!" Miguel coached her as he held Charity's hand through her labor.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm too tired!" Charity whined, moaning in agony. She began to hyperventilate.

"Just one more, Charity honey." Dr. Eve Russell smiled, remaining calm. "This baby is almost here!"

"Just remember our breathing excercises," Miguel reminded her, breathing with her.

Charity sat up, partway, giving it all her might with all the strength she could muster. "Miguel… I can't, can't do this!" she struggled.

"Yes, you can! You can!" Miguel winced in pain as she was squeezing his hand so hard.

Finally, after one more long push, Eve cried out "It's over!!!"

Charity fell back on the pillow, out of breath.

A baby's cry filled the air. "You did it, Charity! I'm so proud of you," Miguel kissed her forehead. 

"Hear that?" Eve asked as she swaddled the baby up. "That, you two…," she came closer holding the bundle to the beaming couple. "….is the sweet sound of your newborn baby boy!!!" Eve smiled warmly as she handed the baby over to Miguel. Miguel took ahold, a bit shakily. "Got him tight?" Eve showed him how. 

Charity relaxed and took slow study breaths, recuperating. She managed to sit up a bit. "Let me see him." Charity smiled weakly. Miguel carried him over to her carefully. He had a momentary look of speechless overwhelm on his face. Charity reached out and gently caressed her tiny sons hand. "Hey, baby. It's me, mommy. I love you.."she whispered softly, brushing aside a tear.

"I'll leave you three alone.." Eve silently slipped out. 

"Hey, buddy. It's your daddy speaking..," Miguel was getting all choked up himself as he awkwardly held the baby.

Charity looked up, her gaze meeting with Miguels. "Thank you. So much. For this precious gift. My, OUR, life will never be more fulfilled. It could never…" her eyes glistened with tears.

Miguel smiled tenderly. "I love you, Charity."

"Ditto." Charity whispered. "I love you sooo much."

They kissed then looked back at their baby admiringly. The blinking little face of innoccence looked back at his parents, his eyes squinting to see the love that shone over him.

[5 years later…..]

"Antonio Martin Fitzgerald!!!!! You get back here right now with that bottle!!!" Charity scolded the little boy who had just stolen the bottle she was preparing for her newest little daughter, Faith Heaven.

"Faith?" Charity asked down at the squawking baby. "What am I going to do with your big brother?" she asked sheepishly.

"Tony- bad boy!" Faith pointed and giggled.

"Yes. Tony, a very bad boy," Charity sighed, hopeless at defeating her little bundle of terror. "To think he was so adorable as a baby…"

"Baby!!! Me!!!" Faith pointed at herself.

Charity pretended to look amazed. "Wow!!! Good girl, Faith!!! That's right. Baby, that's you, sweetie." She gave Faith a big hug.

"Patty cake!!!" Faith clapped her hands together, demanding to play. 

"Again?" Charity muttered to herself. She smiled anyway as she started to sing. "'Patty cake, patty cake…bakers man, bake me a cake as FAST as you CAN!'"

"Look, mom! Look what I can do. I can go fast, too." Antonio shouted, whizzing through the kitchen at a tremendous rate in his little motorized truck.

Charity looked up startled at the breeze that whooshed through the room. "Antonio!!! That is for outdoors only!!! Oh God. Where's Miguel?"

As if on cue, the front door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Miguel called out. 

"Thank God." Charity sighed with relief, going to greet him with Faith in her arms. "Daddy home! Daddy home!" Faith kept clapping her hands.

"Whoa!" Miguel lifted his leg up just in time as Antonio went plowing through the room in his Tonka. "Cool! A bridge!" he yelled as he went under his fathers leg. Charity sat Faith in her swing. "Antonio!!! Indoor voice, please!" she pleaded.

In one swoop, Miguel caught up to Antonio's little race and picked him up out of the car. "Hold it, buddy. This isn't the track to the Indy 500…" he put him on the couch. "Timeout!"

Miguel finished hanging up his coat. "Honey? Are you okay? You're looking a little frazzled.." he came over and gave Charity a big hug.

"Thanks, I needed that," Charity breathed in deeply, trying to relax. She heard a crash behind her. She quickly turned around, yelling. "If you break Aunt Grace's ming vase, Tony…..!!!"

"Use your indoor voice, mommy!!!!" Antonio mocked her, as he was now playing pirates using a toilet plunger as a sword.

"Charity, take it easy, he's just a kid," Miguel said as he massaged her shoulders, sitting down on the couch. "I know, I know," Charity rubbed her head, tiredly. "I'm just stressed, is all."

"No, you're tired. You need a break from the hassles of motherhood," Miguel insisted. 

"No, I don't, really. I enjoy it, really I do. Don't worry." She looked him hard in the eye.

He stroked her hair. "I do worry. All the time. With love. I don't want to see my beautiful wife bring herself down."

Charity smiled with understanding. "Well, that's sweet of you to be so concerned, Miguel but we aren't teens anymore, we're responsible adults with a family."

"I have something that will cheer you up," Miguel reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" Charity asked.

"Open it and see..," Miguel smiled mysteriously.

All the time while eyeing Miguel, she slickly slit the envelope open and pulled out what was inside. She read the return address. Her eyes widened. "Jessica?? This letter is from Jessica???"

"So it says, read it," Miguel urged her.

"Dear Charity and Miguel…," Charity began.

I miss you lot's. How are the babies? I miss my niecy and crazy nephew! How are my favorite cousin and friend doin'? I am doing fine. College life is so much more then I expected. It's great! Parties every night. Our high school reunion is coming up soon, you guys! I'm flying back to Harmony especially for it. I hope to see you there. You BETTER be there. Ha, ha! Bring the kiddies, too! Lookin forward to seeing ya there. Give little Tony and Faith a hug and a kiss from their favorite aunt.

Luv ya, miss ya bunches,

Jess

Charity sat the letter back down. "High school reunion? Oh my gosh, that's right! Aw, isn't that sweet of Jessica?"

"Very. And there's that sweet sparkle in your eyes that I love so much." Miguel put his arm around her.

"Aww, Miguel," Charity cuddled into him. She looked over at the children. Antonio stopped his play to look back. "Tony, come give me a big hug, too!" Charity held out her arms to him. Antonio rushed over and for once did as he was told. "Aww, my two special guys…I love you guys so much!" Charity smiled sweetly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to one of my babies." She glanced over at Faith, swinging happily.

Meanwhile, unbeknowest to the happy family, a dark shadow had already fallen across their household…..

(A few days later)

"Mommy? Why isn't daddy coming with us to your school party?" Antonio asked, curiously from the backseat.

Charity made her turn on the corner. "Daddy said he's going to meet us there, honey, it's closer to his work.."

"Oh okay." Antonio settled back in the seat next to Faith's carseat. "Dolly!" Faith squealed and tossed her doll down on her big brothers head.

"Faith!! Keep your stinky doll on YOUR side!" Antonio tossed it back. Faith looked at him confusingly and threw it back.

Charity laughed as she looked back in the rearview mirror. "She's just playing, Tony. Play back with her!" she encouraged.

Antonio picked up the doll and made it tickle Faith. "Whoooo! Flying dolly coming in for a landing!" he shouted. Faith screamed with joy and laughed loudly.

Charity just rolled her eyes, smiling, at them as they approached Harmony high…….

To be Continued


End file.
